


love isn't always on time

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week 1, Day 2: Teachers</p>
            </blockquote>





	love isn't always on time

“I can’t believe we’re back here,” Alex groans, though she’s only joking at this point. “I’m pretty sure I told you I’d never come back.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re both teachers,” Kara replies, adjusting her skirt. “And our family is here.”

 

Then they’re stepping into the teacher’s lounge, Kara immediately enveloping her aunt in a hug while Alex tries to look anywhere else.

 

“It’s good to see you, Little One,” Astra says as she pulls back, her eyes finding Alex’s despite her best intentions. “How are you, Alexandra?”

 

“It’s Alex,” she corrects, and tries to subtly wipe her hands on her slacks. “And I’m fine. Good.”

 

Astra nods and turns to talk Mr. Henshaw, the music and theatre director.

 

“I can’t believe you still have a crush on her,” Kara mutters, hitting her arm softly.

 

“All right people, we’ve got two days until the students are back, so let’s get this meeting rolling. Chop chop,” Principal Grant orders as she storms in, taking her customary seat at the head of the table and flinging her legs up to rest on the edge, and Kara’s face goes red.

 

“I can’t believe you still have a crush on  _ her _ ,” retorts Alex.

 

\-----

 

“I can’t believe this. Were we ever such little shits?” Alex asks as they walk through their front door on their third day of teaching.

 

Kara frowns. “I’m not having any problems in my classes.”

 

Alex snorts. “Well, you teach art. And softball, I guess.” She crinkles her nose, because she’s coaching soccer and ten years later, that rivalry is still going strong between them.

 

“I also don’t make an example of one of my students when they burn their eyebrows off.”

 

Alex pulls a beer from their fridge. “Again, you don’t have that problem in art. People could get hurt in chemistry, okay?”

 

“Art’s not entirely safe either. Someone tried to eat paste today,” Kara says, rolling her eyes.

 

Alex stares. “We teach high school.”

 

“Yeah.” Kara slumps on the couch. “It’s different on the other side.” She looks at Alex. “No more getting detentions to spend time with Miss Inzer,” she teases.

 

“Don’t even,” warns Alex. “I’m not the one who was getting sent to Principal Grant’s office every two weeks.”

 

\-----

 

“Miss Danvers,” Astra says from behind her, and Alex jumps, splashing coffee across the break room counter. Astra smirks at the small curse.

 

Alex only manages to pull her eyes away from the woman’s lips because there’s still coffee to be mopped up. “Miss Inzer.”

 

“How are you enjoying the life of a teacher?” She reaches passed Alex for the coffee pot. The hair on Alex’s arms raises as Astra’s brushes her own.

 

“It’s fine. Good.”

 

Astra raises an eyebrow, hiding a smile behind her mug. “That’s twice you’ve given me that response, Brave One.”

 

Alex frowns. “Aww, c’mon, not the little kid name.”

 

Astra walks over to the fridge and opens it. “I didn’t call you that because you were a child, Alexandra,” she says, bending over to rummage on one of the middle shelves. Alex tilts her head as the fabric of Astra’s slacks stretches tight. “You were never afraid to make your opinion in my class loudly known.” She shuts the door with her hip. “You were mouthy.”

 

“My mouth’s more than just all talk nowadays, Astra.” It slips out before she can help it and only the husk of Astra’s laughter keeps Alex from running out the door to brood under Kara’s bed for the next ten years.

 

“So I’ve noticed,” Astra purrs, flicking her eyes down Alex’s frame and stepping closer. “It’s not the only part of you that’s matured.”

 

Alex swallows when Astra traps her against the counter. She tilts her head when a herd of feet pound down the hallway, but keeps her eyes on Alex.

 

“Perhaps this is a conversation best had elsewhere? My place, seven?”

 

Alex says the yes she’s been waiting to say for ten years.


End file.
